Striker
The title "Striker" is reserved for the highest class of Assassins, and Lass, who possesses experience and wisdom beyond his young age, was given the title Striker and a place of honor above all other Strikers. Though he had been possessed by Kaze'aze, Lass went on a journey seeking absolution, driving out the evil spirits from within him while gaining experience in battle. The leader of the Assassins considered Lass to be a worthy successor and ordered him to undergo a special mission. Having completed all of his missions and saved the Continent from Dark Anmon, he received the Assassin Guild Leader's sword, the Nodachi, and inherited the skill that allows him to draw the Nodachi out of its scabbard as quick as lightning, thus beginning his journey as the Assassin Guild’s Striker. The Striker's weapon is called a Nodachi, a long sword that is kept in a scabbard. The Nodachi can remain in its scabbard even during battle, but even the most basic techniques require the wielder to draw the blade at the speed of light. The Striker's Shadow Dash is difficult for even Assassins to follow, moving rapidly on the ground and in the air using peculiar skills to harass the enemy with continuous, rapid fire attacks with the Nodachi. Requirements It is necessary to be lvl 40 to participate in 4th Job Promotion. GP Mission (Costs 240,000 GP) Part One, Worn-out Striker Mission "I am old now and can no longer lead the young Assassins. My body is not what it used to be...He who completes this mission will receive the right to undergo the test to become my successor. -Assassin Guild Leader-" *Defeat Kaze'aze in Kaze'aze's Castle on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 3 Signs of Atonement *Collect 40 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 20 Battle Training Certificates by being victorious in PvP Part Two Did you complete the mission, young assassin? I can see that you have the characteristics to become a leader. If you want to become the lead Striker, you need to pass this test perfectly.' -Assassin Guild Leader-'' *Clear Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor in 10 minutes on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 3 Cyclops' Eyepatches *Defeat the Giant Stone Golem in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 3 Stone Golem's Rings *Defeat 15 Skeleton Knights and Skeleton Knight Bosses in Kastulle Ruins Upper and Lower Floors *Collect 30 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 15 Battle Training Certificates by being victorious in PvP Part Three, The Striker's Finale "Bermesiah has been invaded again?! Sadly, I no longer have the strength to drive them back. Young assassin, save the world and become a true Striker! -Assassin Guild Leader-" *Obtain 5 Dark Anmon seals on Battle for Bermesiah http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Obtain 3 Queen Fairy seals on Battle for Bermesiah http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Obtain 3 Orc Lord seals on Battle for Bermesiah http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 20 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 10 Battle Training Cartificates by being victorious in PvP Cash Mission (Costs 11,800 Cash) Part One "I am old now and can no longer lead the young Assassins. My body is not what it used to be...He who completes this mission will receive the right to undergo the test to become my successor. -Assassin Guild Leader-" *Defeat Kaze'aze in Kaze'aze's Castle on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 1 Sign of Atonement *Collect 5 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 1 Battle Training Certificate by being victorious in PvP Part Two 'Did you complete the mission, young assassin? I can see that you have the characteristics to become a leader. If you want to become the lead Striker, you need to pass this test perfectly.' -Assassin Guild Leader-'' *Clear Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor at http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 1 Cyclops' Eyepatch *Defeat the Giant Stone Golem in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor at http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 1 Stone Golem's Ring *Collect 2 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 1 Battle Training Certificates by being victorious in PvP Part Three, The Striker's Finale ''"Bermesiah has been invaded again?! Sadly, I no longer have the strength to drive them back. Young assassin, save the world and become a true Striker! -Assassin Guild Leader-" *Obtain 1 Dark Anmon Seal on Battle for Bermesiah http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 2 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 1 Battle Training Cartificate by being victorious in PvP Quotes *''"My attacks are merciless..."'' (Beginning) *''"There is only victory for me!"'' (Beginning) *''"Come on, baby."'' (Taunt) *''"You are one-hundred years too early to fight me!"'' (Taunt) *''"You are no match for me!"'' (End) *''"Heheh, this is enough for warming up."'' (End) Skills '''1st MP- Rage Cutter: Strikers' 1st grade attack does a quick strike and then delivers a single hit cut from a quickly unsheathed Nodachi, a close range combination skill that involves rushing towards the target at light speed! 2nd MP- Phantom Blade: Striker's 2nd grade attack is so named because the speed at which one gets cut by the Nodachi is like seeing the soul of the weapon. Repeatedly drawing the blade, a Striker inflicts crippling wounds with repeated blows and finishes with one final slash. 3rd MP- Blade Spirit: Striker's 3rd grade attack summons a ghostly blade that slices through all material objects! However if not timed correctly on a boss or player, it will either miss completely or just catch the running enemy. Note:'' The type of +9 cash necklace Lass wears changes the color of Blade Spirit'' Trivia *He has the quote "You are one-hundred years too early to fight me" which was used on Thief and Dark Assassin. However, the Striker says it much faster than the other two. Category:Jobs and Classes